Tri-Cera-Tops
by Wolfelover94
Summary: After watching her parents mate, Cera's mind is invaded by thought's of Littlefoot. Giving her a wonderful idea for a certain game to play...


It was a beautiful night in the Great Valley, the residents were sleeping in their respective herds...except Littlefoot, for he was in a middle of a chase with his best friend, Cera pursing him for reasons unknown to him but very much known to his horny friend.

" What's wrong with you Cera? why are you chasing me? " the teen-aged long-neck questioned fearfully.

Cera smiled seductively as she chased her prey, with hearts in her eyes and honking, which would have made Littlefoot laugh if he wasn't so afraid of her scary demeanor right now.

" Because Littlefoot,...I need your... _" help."_ she stated simply, much to Littlefoot's irritation.

" Well, chasing me isn't going to get it! " Littlefoot argued as he tried to lose his love-struck predator, he tried to kick up some dust in hopes that she'll back off and leave him alone for the night...no dice. " Please, leave me alone! "

Not wanting to give up yet, Cera leaped and plowed into Littlefoot from behind, sending them both tumbling through a hidden spot of the valley, finally resting with Cera resting on top of her prey, smiling victoriously.

 _" Got cha, Long-neck! "_ She whispered in her prey's ear while she wagged her tail and caressed his face.

" Get off me Cera! " Littlefoot demanded, to which Cera held up her foot and waved it side to side while shaking her head.

" Uh uh uh, you didn't say the magic word! " She replied devilishly, much to Littlefoot's further irritation.

Feeling uncomfortable with this situation, He scooted away from Cera and wrapped his tail around himself for security, staring at the insane three-horn out of the corner of his eye.

" Uhhhhh, Cera? um... can you tell me why you're acting like this? " Littlefoot finally asked her, terrified of his friend's attempts at seduction and terrified of Topsy's reaction if he'd ever found out about them getting together.

Sitting down, Cera thought back to when she was told to babysit Tricia by her father and Tria earlier this very morning...

* * *

 _"...And no wandering off without her! " Topsy told his daughter sternly. Cera groaned at the thought of baby-sitting her half-sister, her annoying laughter and the tendency to ask her dumb questions irked her to no end._

 _" I hear you loud and clear, daddy. " She deadpanned._

 _Happy to hear this, Topsy left with Tria, with Cera cursing under her breath as she watched_ _them leave. Curiosity getting the better of her, She decided to follow them to see what they were up to, But first, to fool her step-sister into playing a game so that she could put her plan to action._

 _" Hey Tricia, wanna play a game? It's called hide and seek! " she suggested._

* * *

" Is this going somewhere, Cera? " Littlefoot complained tiredly and impatiently to the triceratops's story as he tried to not fall asleep, lest she bulldoze him in the stomach to keep him awake.

" Yes stupid, now shut up and listen you Numbsack! " Cera snapped as she continued her story.

* * *

 _" A Game? " Tricia said innocently._

 _Cera smiled evilly as she confirmed her half-sister's inquiry, Mentally dancing in joy that Tricia walked into her trap so easily._

 _" Yes...a game! so why don't you hide in those bushes over there, and I'll go find some place to count, Okay? " She instructed the little demon-spawn._

 _Tricia giggled as she ran into the bushes to hide, while her big step-sister counted and carefully snuck away._

 _After she was out of earshot of Tricia, Cera stealthily followed her father and step-mother's trail to a secluded hot spring in the valley's forest, where she spotted Topsy rubbing horns with Tria._

 _Confused by this ritual, She hunkered down and hid behind a large rock and some thick trees, hoping to see why they've wanted some time alone so bad._

 _" I'm glad that we're finally alone, Tria. " Topsy growled as he started kissing Tria's neck, Making her giggle._

 _" Me too honey, are you sure Cera could handle Tricia's energy? " She asked him._

 _" If she can handle Littlefoot's exciting adventures, she can surely handle Tricia, Now settle down and let me take care of you. " Topsy gently ordered as he proceeded to get further intimate with his mate, while Cera watched._

 _" Ohhh Topsssy,...you know, they would make a cute couple. " Tria cooed._

 _" Who would?...Oh no, you mean Cera and...? No, no way Tria! " Topsy argued as he halted his caressing. " I won't allow it! I mean, a Long-neck and a threehorn? Not while I'm still on this planet! "_

 _Not willing to let her sacred ship to be sunk by her husband's racism, Tria pushed her mate off and folded her arms._

 _" It's obvious she likes him, even when they fight each other, it's still there! Cera just doesn't want to admit it. " she theorized, to Topsy's reluctance to accept it._

 _" You're just making up lies about my daughter! " He snorted._

 _" It's not lies Topsy, it's just a theory. " Tria told him as she pulled him close, tracing circles on his chest. " Now stop being a Dramasaur, and get back to "helping" me! "_

 _Bored by this exchange, Cera started to leave when she heard moaning and grunting from behind, turning around, she was horrified at what her eyes beheld...but she just couldn't look away, Watching them mate was both disgusting and eye-opening at the same time._

 _Cera then started to think of, (much to her dismay,) Littlefoot and his..." littlefoot" and all the " fun " that it could entail... " Ohhhh...Littlefoot! " she moaned._

 _Biting down on her tongue to keep herself from being detected, Cera slowly started to play with pleasure herself as she listened to her parents mate, her face red from her thoughts of Littlefoot. his long tongue caressing her neck, sweet words dripping from his lips...his tail intertwined with hers as he thrusted his long hard-_

 _" CERA! " Topsy bellowed, snapping his daughter out of her thoughts and scaring her half to death._

 _" Uh...yes...Daddy? " Cera said as she grinned sheepishly, wiping the ground with her foot to get rid of " evidence "._

 _" What did me and Tria just tell you to do? " Topsy questioned. " Answer me now, young lady! "_

 _" Uhhhhhhhhhh...um...well... " Cera tried to say as her father snorted in her face with anger._

 _" Found you Cera! " Tricia giggled as she inadvertently saved her step-sister's hide, running up to Cera and rubbed her face against her belly, Cera smiled at her and hugged her in response._

 _" See, she's fine, Ha-ha-ha-ha! " she force-ably laughed as she held up Tricia for her parents to see._

 _" Mommy, Daddy! " She said happily as she jumped on Tria's head, narrowly avoiding impaling herself on her mother's front horn._

 _" Awwww, hey sweetie! Topsy, please lay off the poor girl, she didn't mean to leave Tricia alone...wait a minute, why did you leave her alone, Cera? " Tria asked the now-blushing triceratops._

 _Caught red-footed, Cera was at an loss for words and quickly started to think of an excuse to why she was at the hot springs instead of at the nest with Tricia..._

 _" I-i-i-i-i Well...um...I was looking for...uh, Tree-Stars! " she exclaimed as she rammed a tree, trying to knock some leaves off of it._

 _Not buying her story, Topsy put his foot infront of Cera to stop her, " Cera, tell us the truth...NOW!"_

 _Frightened by his glare, Cera sat down and hung her head guiltily and confessed._

 _" I was watching you and Tria mate, okay? It was weird and gross, " she gagged, leaving out the part where she was thinking about Littlefoot the whole time to avoid enraging Topsy further and taking her away from him._

 _Puzzled by his daughter's strange confession, Topsy cleared his throat and delivered Cera's punishment._

 _" Cera, for spying on me and Tria and leaving your sister unattended after I told you not to, you're grounded for five Bright Circles, you are not to see your friends and stay put when told, do you understand honey? " he ordered finishing off his scolding with a snort in his daughter's direction._

 _" ugh, fine Dad, I get it! " Cera snorted, kicking aside a rock._

 _" Good, now go back to the nest and stay there! " Topsy ordered as he went back to the hot springs with Tria and Tricia, leaving the orange pissed off three-horn to mutter to herself._

 _" Ugh, dad and his stupid rules, I just wanted to see what the fuss " alone time " is all about! " She complained._

 _Then suddenly, she'd gotten an idea...a idea that she'll never thought of until now...all she needed was a certain long-neck.._

 _" Maybe I'll get Littlefoot to " help " me too! " She grinned evilly as she made her way back to the nest, " I'll wait until nighttime, Yeah...I'll sneak over to Littlefoot's nest and ask him, Ohh! I can't wait! "_

* * *

" And that's why I need you tonight, Littlefoot...Littlefoot? " Cera glanced over at the sleeping Long-neck, much to her chagrin as she rammed him in the stomach like he feared earlier.

After getting his stomach slammed into, Littlefoot angrily woke up to the three-horn's icy green eyed stare.

" What? " he barked tiredly as he rubbed his sore belly as he fought the urge to vomit up his tree-stars related lunch to avoid the triceratops's wrath. " You could've just shaked me awake you know! "

" Wake up, Rock-head, and it's rude to be sleeping when somebody's asking you for a favor...Dummy! " Cera said sweetly to him while smiling innocently.

Rolling his eyes, Littlefoot stood up and yawned, leading to the horny triceratops suddenly french-kissing him in the middle of it, wrapping her arms around his neck to deepen it, much to his surprise and disgust.

" Ewwww, Yuck! Cera, what's wrong with you? why are you acting funny? What do you need my help with? Tell me! " he demanded as he pushed Cera off and wiped his mouth of her onslaught of affection.

" Because...I love you Stupid! " she shouted at him.

Littlefoot stared wide-eyed at his friend and stepped back from her a couple of feet, caught off-guard by this revelation. all the times they've fought and argued, that one time Cera told him that she saw him in her dreams, why she was always by his side despite their differences, the death glares towards Ruby every time the velociraptor hugged him, It all made sense...sort of.

" Err...uh...that's um...nice? " Littlefoot said cautiously as not to provoke Cera, who snorted in his face in response.

 **" WHAT? "** she said angrily. **" I just poured my heart out to you and all you could say is " That's Nice?! "**

" Well...yeah? What else do you want me to say? " Littlefoot told her, clearly not following her. " I...just want to be friends, Cera."

Not willing to taking rejection lightly, Cera head-butted Littlefoot and stormed off, kick dust into his hurting face to salt the wound.

" What the heck's your problem, Cera? " He yelled after her.

" Leave me alone, Longneck! " Cera shouted as she headed back home, not wanting to listen to Littlefoot anymore.

" What did I do to make her so angry? " the long neck wondered in confusion as he made his way back to his Grandparents, hoping that they too, weren't _" Helping "_ each other as he walked up, finally losing his lunch as the thought invaded his mind.


End file.
